a long night
by btoom
Summary: What happens when Grimmjow and you get horny one night, alone in Las Noches?


The damn bitch slammed into me and called me an asshole?! She was gonna pay! I don't give a damn about that she's Aizen's favourite. But before I could even act on my thoughts she got up and had a very sexy expression . I resided a eyebrow, what was she doing. "Oopys" she giggled sexily "I didn't mean to run into you like that. But I was actually looking for u Mr. Sexta." She emphasizes 'sex' in Sexta, then walked over to me, so our chest almost touched. "Really huh? Why where ya looking for me?" I asked bluntly "I was hoping you could help me." It was more like a purr then question, but she had my attention "and what kind of help to you need?" I ask this time closing the gap between use and our chest pressed against each others. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked into my blue eyes with hers full of lust. "I think you already know Grimmy" she said seductively. "I think I do" I stated proudly closing the gap between us. Her lush warm lips hit my cold ones and quickly started massaging them with her lips. She was a hell of a good kisser! I pushed my tongue into her warm mouth. We started a tongue war, saliva started to poor down my chin. I wanted more and so did she. I grabbed her ass, then groped it roughly and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I slammed her against the wall making her whimper. That sound... Her whimper it makes me so hot! I started grinding roughly against making her moan in my mouth while I grunt in pleasure. We broke the kiss but where stile grinding and trying to catch our breaths. "seems someone knows what there doing." she joked. "you don't know the half of it" I joked back. I smirk at her then start grinding harder making her close her eyes and whisper a moan. Seeing her want me so bad really turns me on. I was as hard as a rock but I wanted to give her pleasure to make up for that amazing kiss. I didn't like owning people, and defiantly not in sex. I got to my room via sonido and placed her down on the window seat it was long enough for her body to be lied out, I happily got on top of her and whisper in her ear, "your gonna scream my name so loud that all of Los Nochas will here your cries" she whines quietly and said "bring it on". With that I start to nibble on her ear, she gasps and starts to shake under neither me. I nibble and lick down her jaw line, she taste so sweat. She closes her eyes and aloud me complete control over her body. I then rib off her shirt then her bra. Damn she was perky. I start to message her breasts and went back to kissing her neck. While I pull, pinch and twist her nibbles. I left many hickeys and bite marks on her neck. I lick the blood from my mouth and went down to her breast. I remove my hand from her left breast, I blew my hot breath on it and it makes her shiver. Then took the nibble in my mouth. My tongue play with get nipple and I suck, at the same time. Her moans are getting louder...good! But I wasn't done yet, then I bite down on the nipple, her body arches up and she whines as I lap up the blood. I then gave the other breast the same treatment and move down south. I kiss down her flat stomach, it had more scars then I could count. She giggles when I got below her belly button, I play with the sensitive skin with licks and sucks. She kept giggling and squirming under me. I then stop and tore off her pants,but I felt her underwear on, I wanted to see how wet she was. I move down to see if she was soaking but she was barley wet at all. She hadn't soaked the damn panties! I growl at this, then tore her underpants to shreds. She wasn't like the others I fucked with. She makes me work for it, so that's what I'm gonna do. I smirk forms on my face as she got impatient and bucked her hips to encourage me on. I licked her pussy. "Mmmm" she moans in pleasure, I suck on her pearl roughly, she buck her hips and moans loudly. Then I nibble on it, then bite lightly so I wouldn't draw blood. "G-grimmjow more" She moaned. "Heh that's right baby but next it's gonna be a little louder" I tell her, and gain sexy sound. Then I plunge my tongue into her creamy walls of nerves. "Grimmjow! Ah! More!" She yelled and bucks into my mouth. I suck harder and harder. I twisted and turned my tongue inside her, her moans where louder, she needed more. So I sucked even harder if possible. After a couple minutes of intense sucking and licking she came "gah! Grimmjow!" She yelled louder then before I lick up all her juices happily. I move my head away from her pussy and sit up straight. Then pull her naked sweeting body into my lap so she is straddling my cock. She immediately started to dry hump me...hard! I groaned in pleasure, she wanted me badly. I pulled her into a passionate kiss so she could taste herself. Her hand traveled down my chest to my abs. When she got to my hollow hole she swirled her fingers around it then, moves her hands to my pants. She pulls down my pants so my cock sprung free. Without a moment of hesitation slam into her heat. "Oh god!" She yells and moan at the same time. I groaned in pleasure, she felt amazing..I could cum right now but I gotta hold it in. I start to pump in and out of her at a median pace. I wrap my arms around her waist to hold her stile while I throws her head back and claws at my neck as I pump. She then pumps herself at the same pace as me. Soon we where going as fast and rough as we could. I place my hand on the window seat to thrust harder into her. Our paces matched perfectly. I was wearing my signature smile while she moaned in pleasure. Only then did I realize that I was completely clothed. It didn't really bother me or her, it actually made me fell powerful, she was naked, begging for me. It gave me dominance over her. My smile grew, I look at her eyes where close and she had a small smile on her face, as she moans. "Grimmjow...harder... Faster... please .." She begs. God she looks so hot, but I couldn't do what she asked from this position, so a warped both my arms around her waist and via sonido to get us to the bed. I was on top with her under me. Then I started hammering into her heat. "Harder!" She manages to say before she start to yell in pleasure when I hit her g-spot. I held her right thigh and dug my nails into her soft skin to get more balance. I was close I could fell it, my cock was swelling with cum. She was close to her breathing got shorter and faster as I hammered into her. Just a little longer..."GRIMMJOW!" She screamed as she came her walls slam shut on my manhood, I yelled in pure pleasure as I came inside her. I collapse on top of her worn out body. We where both panting trying to catch our breath as we came down for our sexual high. I roll off of her and pull her to my chest. "Look who screamed my name!" I said cockily. "Way to kill the damn moment Kitten!" She snapped back. We didn't get along... "Che" I rolled my eyes. She kiss's me on the nose. "Night night kitty" she says the curlers up in ball in my chest. I wanted to snap back at her but sleep took over and I fell asleep with her in my arms.

end


End file.
